


Chocolat

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love 09 - Estoy enamorada de ti. Y beber chocolate caliente se siente como si me dieras caricias en la piel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolat

If you touch me... I would be the happies woman.

El frío invierno había atacado a la bella ciudad de Magnolia del reino de Fiore. Las personas salían de sus casas cargando un gran abrigo, botas de nieve, guantes y suaves bufandas afelpadas. La nieve había empezado a caer hace un par de semanas atrás y las calles se encontraban cubiertas de un blanco tan puro como el de las alas de los ángeles. El delicioso olor del pan recién horneado corría desde la puerta de la panadería hasta la extensión de todo el camino.

Las risas de los niños jugando a ser magos, las sabias palabras de los abuelos a sus nietos y el cantar de las mujeres en las ventanas eran como música para Lucy, quien se hallaba sonriendo en su habitación, cubriéndose con el cobertor rosa. Miró fuera de la ventana; una preciosa vista del amplio cielo nocturno se presentó ante sus ojos. Las miles de estrellas resplandecían y no había ninguna nube que ocultara la brillante y redonda luna. Suspiró, pensando en que era una tonta.

Si tenía frío, ¿por qué era que no la cerraba?

Se levantó teniendo la manta envolviendo su piel. Sintió el helado viento pasando entre sus piernas y se estremeció. Estaba segura de que su cuerpo empezaría a temblar si no hacía algo pronto. Y sin borrar aquella bonita sonrisa de su rostro, fue a la cocina y preparó un rico chocolate caliente.

Leche, chocolate y fuego.

Era perfecto.

Después de todo, era una chica y a todas las chicas les gustaba el chocolate, ¿no?

Y Lucy sabía que el cálido sabor de una bebida mientras el frío roza tu piel, era tan adorable que te hacía sonrojar. Y el sonrojo en ella, lucía lindo.

Volvió a su habitación y se sentó en el suelo, frente a la ventana que aún se encontraba sin cerrar. Tomó un sorbo de chocolate y se quemó la lengua cómicamente. Miró la taza roja que tenía en sus manos. De pronto se sintió atontada, como si el ver el vapor salir desde el líquido marrón no fuera suficiente advertencia como para detenerse a pensar en que casi estaba hirviendo. Sus labios dejaron de marcar la curva que tenían y entrecerró sus ojos; luego, empezó a soplar al chocolate, con esperanzas de que la temperatura bajara y no le irritara la boca.

Minutos después, su bebida ya iba por la mitad. El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche y la punta de la nariz ya la sentía congelada. Quizá era mejor cerrar la ventana de una buena vez.

—No lo estoy esperando —se dijo a sí misma—. En serio, no es como si lo estuviera esperando.

Y entonces la rubia decidió quedarse como estaba, un poco más.

El chocolate se le terminó y el frío seguía presente en su piel. El cobertor parecía no funcionarle. Sus pómulos eran incapaces de colorearse, ni siquiera del rosa más pálido. Y sus labios, esos labios de muñeca, se entreabrieron pero las palabras no salieron. Agachó la cabeza y se incorporó del piso, movió los pies hacia adelante, dejando caer la manta que cubría su cuerpo. Pasó las manos al borde de la ventana y antes de cerrarla, sus ojos se abrieron al la vez que pocas lágrimas brillaron como diminutos trozos de cristales en el aire.

—Lucy...

Lucy estaba tan desprotegida.

Sus níveas piernas temblaban, los hilos dorados se elevaban como al viento le gustara, y esas finas prendas de ropa dejaban ver la femenina figura de Lucy al ser contrastada por la luz de la luna que llegaba por la ventana... Esa misma ventana por la que un muchacho de pelo rosa siempre llegaba a visitarla. No, quizá sólo llegaba a comer o a dormir, pero a Lucy le gustaba mucho más cómo sonaba de la otra forma. Visitarla.

Él entró, sonriéndole a ella. Sólo a ella.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí, Natsu? —preguntó, teniendo frío en sus brazos, en sus manos, en sus piernas, en su pecho, en su vientre. Y si Natsu en verdad fuese un tarado, no hubiera notado cuán helado se veía el cuerpo de la chica.

—Lucy, estás temblando.

"Claro, ¿es que no ves el triste pijama que llevo? ¡Es una tirada de hilo! ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado? ¡Estaba por cerrar la ventana!". No podía decir eso. No a él.

—Tengo frío —contestó, con los labios fallándole al momento de hablar—. Y el chocolate caliente no sirve...

—Con las ropas que llevas no es raro.

—Entonces abrázame... —dijo en un tono de voz que a justas puede ser llamado susurro. ¿Si hubiera dejado salir una risita por lo avergonzada que se había sentido habría estado bien? ¿Qué era correcto?

El mago de fuego sonrió cálidamente y se acercó al curvilíneo cuerpo de su amiga de cabellos rubios, estiró los brazos para rodearla con sus brazos y estrecharla contra su pecho, para protegerla con su calor de dragón, pero...

—¡N-no! —Lucy se apartó de él—. ¡No me toques!

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?".

—No te entiendo.

—Si me tocas... —dijo, empezando a sentir que el calor emergía en sus mejillas—, voy a enamorarme más de ti.

—No veo ningún problema.

—¿No? —Lucy miró a Natsu a los ojos—, ¿entonces tú también te has enamorado de mí?

Natsu negó, ladeando la cabeza.

—Más bien, creo que te amo. Y quisiera que fueras mía.


End file.
